Feelings revieled
by the-girl-who-waited56
Summary: What if Tawni didn't turn the TV off when sonny and chad were talking about their feelings? RR please! First Fan Fic alternate ending to Sonny: So Far. Was a one-shot now multi chapters lol
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fic and its an alterniate ending to Sonny so far**

* * *

Sonny: I mean us liking each other?

Chad: Yeah, I mean don't really want to talk anout my feelings in front of a live studio audience.

Sonny: Yeah, Yeah right especially fellings that we've never really talked about before..

Chad: Yeah, Uhh do you have feelings

Sonny: Do you have feelings?

Chad: I mean since your really asking, and its just the two of us

Sonny: Right there;s like no cameras this time or anything

Chad: Yeah, I really its just…

Sonny: No listen its what I'm here for

Sonny: you go first

Chad: no you go first

Sonny: ok same time

Sonny: 1….2

Chad: Yea I was going to say that… 2 and a half

Sonny: We can do that

Chad: Ummm 3

Both: I really like you a lot

Both: You do?

Both: (laugh)

Sonny: Sooooo

Chad: That wasn't that bad

Sonny: That was so much easier to say than I thought it would be.

* * *

**DON'T U LIKE IT!! First Fan Fic go easy but I want sonny and chad 2 kiss in season 2 COMMENT AND REVIEW and give me ideas for another story**


	2. After the show

**TPOV**

Oh My Gosh! I knew they liked each other but they just said on TV! I feel like it is my fault, I should've done something. Oh no my heart is racing, and my palms are sweating I'm, I am Caring! This time it actually feels good. Gilroy looked too happy about that clip; he was smiling from ear to ear. He really needs to get a life if all he does is manipulate people with secret cameras. Umm I just forgot I am still looking at the screen in horror.

"HAHA! I finally got them! I knew she was crushing on Chad Dylan Cooper, and he likes her too I'm so good!" Gilroy screamed

"Ok that is it! You really need a life Gilroy you might have a lot of people watch your show, but you can't treat people like puppets! They are humans and the have feelings! Gosh I hope you enjoy this news flash because nobody messes with Tawni Hart and her friends!"

I stormed out after pouring my heart out, I found Sonny sitting in my car smiling. I decided I am going to pretend like nothing happened, and let her tell me about her fun-filled adventure.

**SPOV**

I told Chad that I liked him a lot and he said the same thing about me! The CDC likes me, funny girl from Wisconsin. I needed to tell someone or else I was going to explode! Selena was right. I owe her a big thank you! When he said I had pretty hair he meant it. I wonder if he likes my hair black. **(I love Demi's hair black it is so cute on her) **I hope he knows that I really meant that his eyes were sparkly, and a deep pool of blue. Every time I look into his eyes I just want to melt, but I had to act like I didn't think his eyes were pretty, or how cute he looks in his Mackenzie Falls Uniform.

"SONNY! UNLOCK THE DOOR!!" Oh crap I forgot about Tawni. I unlocked the door and she got in the drivers seat.

"So what were you thinking about? Does it rhyme with Flab Llyan Pooper?" Tawni asked.

"No, why would I be talking about Chad?"

"I don't know just a guess. Hey do you want to sleep over tonight? I have some clothes you can go to sleep in and a cute outfit for you tomorrow."

"Ok let me tell my mom." Sonny replied. "Hey mom can I sleep ova Tawni's house? Ok thank you love ya. Bye."

"Alright let's get this party started!" Tawni clapped with excitement.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.


	3. Tawni Town

_**Hey guys I wanted to say thank you for the reviews they really mean a lot. GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITSISM!!! I am a big girl I can handle it. This chapter is a little suckish because I didn't know what to write. So give me some ideas if you can think of some.**_

_**I don't own Sonny with a chance if I did Sonny and Chad would've kissed numerous times and Falling for the falls would be out already**_

**TPOV**

So Sonny is sleeping over tonight and my goal is for her to tell me everything that happened back stage, even though I already saw it. The bad part is, is that I probably have to tell her something about me that she doesn't know. I don't know what to tell her. Well Sonny is my best friend, so it shouldn't be that hard right? Don't Answer that.

"Can I have those pajamas that you said I could have?" Sonny asked

"Yea, but I want to show you something."

What Sonny doesn't know is that I bought her a set of pajamas that I know she will love, and a couple of outfits because sometimes she really needs my help. I lead her to my second closet where I had 4 bags all for her.

"Umm who are the bags of clothes for?" she asked with a grin. The bags had suns all over it because her name is Sonny. Get it? HAHAHA. You don't. Gosh you're slow.

"For you. Why do you think there are suns all over it? Because your name is sonny. Get it?"

"Ohhh ok I get it. But why did you buy clothes for me?" she asked

"Because when I went shopping that day I saw the cutest outfits that just screamed SONNY! The pajamas I got you have cow spots on the pants and a blue tank top that has a cow with a big snout and it says MOO like your phone. One bag has a dress for when you go on your first date with Chad…"

"What! Me? Chad? Date? That would never happen!" After she said that she blushed and looked at her shoes.

"Sonny your voice went high." HA! I got her. I know her to well. Tawni Hart always wins! "Anyway it is really cute. The dress is short, but not to short we have to keep it PG on your first date. It's black with a yellow ribbon wrapped around your waist, and a flower pattern going up the dress." Her face was now completely red. I wonder what she is thinking.

**SPOV**

My first date with Chad would be awesome. Wait I mean horrible? Gosh I am falling hard way to fast. When she showed me the dress I was shocked. The dress was beautiful! Tawni does care. I wonder what that dress would look like on me?

"Hey Sonny I have a great idea why don't you try it on?" Umm is it me or did she just read my mind.

"Ok." I was trying to hide a smile, but I just couldn't! I wanted to see if I looked good in it. I put the dress on and Tawni showered me with comments. She decided to play photo shoot, where she curled my long black hair, put gold eye shadow, and pink gloss. She said pink always completes an outfit, and some black high heels. To my surprise she had a white back drop and a camera like the one they use in real photoshoots. I wonder what she does in her free time.

"Ok I want you to stand right here, and pose like you are taking pictures for pop star magazine. Now I want to see cute."

I looked up at the sky with my hands on my hips, and 1 leg up.

"Okay that was cute now I want sexy."

I didn't know what else to do so I stuck my butt out and smiled.

"That was everything but sexy but ok. Now I need dreamy."

I knew what to do then I laid on my stomach, my legs crossed and my head rested on my crossed arms. I was actually having a great time with Tawni. I guess this is what it is like to be in Tawni Town.

"Now that we are done with that lets play a game called tell the other person secrets about you." She stated.

I don't think I'm going to like this game.


	4. Chapter 4

So Sorry guys but I cant continue on with the story is horrible and I cant think of anything but I am currently working on a better story luv u guys

Evann


End file.
